


Sunset Curve Chaos

by NowOrNever_phantom



Series: Fun, Fluff, and Chaos [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Texting, what if they had phones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowOrNever_phantom/pseuds/NowOrNever_phantom
Summary: What if Julie got the boys phones and they all had a group chat?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Fun, Fluff, and Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187417
Kudos: 9





	Sunset Curve Chaos

Alex🥁 - okay who put emojis next to our names?

Reggie🎸- hehe that was me and carlos

Alex🥁 - dude, carlos can’t even see you

Reggie🎸- oh

Reggie🎸- right. well it was just me then

Alex🥁 - *facepalms*

Luke🎤- you are seriously so lucky you can play bass

Luke🎤- I think we should steal reggies phone

Reggie🎸- hey! I'm right here!

Alex🥁- but like why 

Luke🎤- idk it would be fun

Reggie🎸- still right here guys

Julie🎹 - its okay reg, i gotchu

Julie🎹 - you guys steal reggies phone, there will be consequences

Alex🥁 - aight im out 

Luke🎤- dude!

Alex🥁 - Julie’s scary

Luke🎤- okay alex

Luke🎤- I'm not afraid of you julie

Julie🎹 - you wanna bet?

Luke🎤- okay, hit me with your best shot. What consequences will there be if i steal reggie’s phone?

Julie🎹 - no cuddles 😉

Luke🎤- that’s low 🥺

Alex🥁 - bro i told you she was scary

Reggie🎸- just so were clear, nobodys gonna steal my phone, right?

Luke🎤- nah not anymore, julie spoiled it

Julie🎹 - okay but like you were going to just steal his phone for no reason

Alex🥁- that’s just luke. He bullies reggie sometimes

Julie🎹 - hold on

Luke🎤- BRO

Julie🎹 - alex you're the one that bullies reggie

Luke🎤- seriously

Reggie🎸- okay but it’s true

Alex🥁 - dang you guys didn't have to jump on me like that

Julie🎹 - you guys are so chaotic

Luke🎤- hahaha yeah we are

Reggie🎸- being chaotic is fun

Alex🥁 - you meant the two of them, right? Not me?

Julie🎹 - no, i meant all of you

Alex🥁 - but

Julie🎹 - you have the one shared braincell most of the time, but that doesnt make you less chaotic when youre with the others 

Luke🎤- hey! I have brain cells

Julie🎹 - i mean…

Reggie🎸- yep julie’s right

Reggie🎸- You hardly ever have the braincell luke

Luke🎤- okay reggie you cant say anything though

Reggie🎸- wait why not

Alex🥁- and this is why we died when we were 17

Alex🥁 - I swear im the only reason those two even made it that long

Luke🎤- hey, you kept eating that hotdog even after you noticed it tasted weird. 

Luke🎤- Your fault for listening to reggie

Reggie🎸- that’s fair

Reggie🎸- But in my defense…

Luke🎤- … 

Alex🥁- …

Julie🎹 - whats your defense

Reggie🎸- …

Reggie🎸- yeah okay i got nothing

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was really fun to make, it had me giggling the entire time I was writing it, so there will be more to come! Let me know what you think!


End file.
